Rosalie Atkinson
Rosalie Atkinson (ロザリー・アトキンソン) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Joseph's younger sister and she is a happy girl which possess pure promises that she made especially Joseph who loves him. As the Alice User, Rosalie helps her brother in combat and she wields a two handed Key Sword. Role in Game Simon arc (side story) Rosalie Atkinson is only appears in Simon Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Balian's Sword) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Simon Arc main story first). Rosalie is a younger sister of Joseph Atkinson and according to the lore, Rosalie as Alice Musou after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice. Like other Alice Musou girls, Rosalie can kill nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. Until then; on the inside the theme park castle, Rosalie discovered a key contains a power of the Alice Musou and soon on later, Rosalie becomes a Alice Musou in order to fight and protect the innocents and helps her brother in battle and taking down Gaston who commanded the riots. Character Information Appearance Similar to Lorina, Rosalie is one of the youngest of the Alice users consist 12 years old. She is a very long straight pink hair that passes her waist length and blue eyes. She first seems wearing casual outfit, Rosalie wears a rose colored long sleeved long dress, with white collar, a red bow tie, a white tights and a pair of rose colored shoes. In her Alice Musou form, she wears a rose colored theme park dress consist of rose color long sleeved jacket with red and gold parts, a lavender color puffs on each side of her arm and at the end of each sleeve, a lavender color sleeve is topped with jacket's sleeve. Inside her jacket wearing a white long sleeved shirt with rose color on collar which topped by peach color vest on her chest with a lavender diamond shapes in vertical patterns. She wears a brown belt which is the same belt that Arisu and Kiraha wear. She also wear a knee length skirt with the same color as her jacket with gold diamond shape around her skirt and a second lavender color long skirt which the same length as second layer, a white tights which the same as she wears in her casual outfit and a pair of brown shoes with gold band on each shoe. She also having a gold tiara on top of her forehead and a pair of white gloves. Personality Similar to Kiraha, Rosalie is a happy, light-hearted, and polite young child and she is often seen with a smile on her face. However, she is an energetic, almost fearless and strong willed in combat, but she always cheerful and optimistic as her promise she made. Like her brother possesses unforeseen bravery even when she's faced with overwhelming odds, passionate in her goal to win the war. On the depth, her hope and promise was an embodiment of happiness. At she falls in love with her brother, she always keep calling Joseph as "Onii-chan" (Big Brother). When she meeting with Kiraha, Rosalie knows about her promise who wants to keep in order to make it happy and there is the connections of the brothers and sisters. Like her brother, she lead by her hopes, promise and trust, devoted to innocent peoples and he fights against the various riot invasions. Despite this, Rosalie also has a very strong promise that makes her remains unbroken not even until ends her life. Quotes *"The light chosen me~!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"Rosalie on the battlefield, Here I come~!" *"C'mon~!" *"Gotcha~!" *"Yeah~!" *"Take this~!" *"La La La, La La La♪" *"Balloon, shoot~!" *"Teacups, La La La♪" *"Here goes! La La La♪" *"Farewell~!" *"Do you see my fireworks~?" *"Watch this~!" *"Prepare yourself♪" (as she performs Standard/Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"Here's my rides♪" (as she performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Because that, I can do it everything~!" (as she performs Direction Musou Attack) *"I'll enjoy this♪" (as she performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"I'm ready~!" (as she performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Power UP~!!" *"Here's the grand finale~!!" (as she starts of her Burst Attack) *"The End~!!" (as she finishes of her Burst Attack) *"I've defeated the enemy~!!" *"Ha ha ha! I'm did it~!! *"Sweet~! even can do that by yourself?" *"Onii-chan, you make me smile like that!" *"You’re amazing, friend~!" *"I can’t ruin my promise like us." *"Crush them beneath us~!" *"Onii-chan, can you finish this?" *"Witness my power of the carnival~!" *"You are a True Warrior in the battlefield!" *"I am a True Alice in the battlefield♪" *"Onii-chan... is a True Warrior in the battlefield!" *"Where's the real challenge?!" *"(Crying) I must discard my hope... I must fall back!" *""Urrgh... I’m sorry Onii-chan... I won’t help you anymore...! Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Inward left slash, bashing right outward slash, thrust stab, twirl then inward strike slash outward waving slash, and then a diagonally-downward finishing outward slash. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Rosalie points her key sword in front to shoot a magical ball of energy straight line in front of her (8 meter range). Tapping the button to shoot more energy magical balls. Explodes with theme park effect hits enemies on impact will stun and can inflict crashing knockback on juggled foes. , , ( ): Rosalie launches the opponents upwards with her key sword. Then performs a spinning upward slash into the air along with herself that launches the air juggled enemies one more time. , , , ( ), ( ): Rosalie swings diagonal repeatedly with theme park slash effects. Pressing the repeated for additional swings, then the final blow brings her key sword back for a leftward swing that stuns the enemies. Also Rosalie has a EX Attack 2; she spins around a bit and does a powerful upward-slanted energy swatting-slash as she teeters to knock her foes away via a batter-up motion. , , , : Rosalie swings a circle one round and does a 360° swing with theme park slash effects, inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown. , , , , : Rosalie swings her key sword upward to generate a yellow and gold theme park crystalline lattice around herself as she swing her key sword, launches targets into the air. Also Rosalie has a EX Attack 1; She slightly two steps forward to strike down on enemies with creates an AoE damaging theme park effect explosion that spiral launches the enemies away. , , , , , , ( ): Rosalie spins around and swings 360 degrees swing with theme park slash effects that inflict multiple hits, spiral launches and float enemies on every hit. Tapping the repeated for additional swings. At the last, spiral launches away from her. (This input requires Rosalie Atkinson is Level 15) Also Rosalie has a EX Attack 3; She rushes forward with a chain of slashes from her key sword and the final blow does a strong cross slash. Direction, : Rosalie dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction over a vast distance (5 meters). Launches the enemy up in the air when hit. During stab attack, Rosalie is invincible during her stab attack. Key Combo ( during dash): Rosalie does a dashing slash while charging forward. Tapping the repeated for additional swings. After Key Combo, she does a uplift diagonal slashing attack that spiral launches the enemies away. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Rosalie does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo by repeatedly up or down swings. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Rosalie flips sweeps foes off the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. The final blow sends opponents crashing down. The finisher is instant if is not tapped. , , : Rosalie does a two quick upper slash air combo then slam the air juggled enemies to the ground that causes a ground bounce. , , , : After two swing air combo, Rosalie does a fast swings few times with theme park slash effects (with two upward criss-crossing strikes at the end). , , , , : After three swing air combo, Rosalie quickly spins around several times with theme park slash effect, inflict multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies forward away on last hit. , , , , , : After four swing air combo, Rosalie slams the enemies with her key sword to the ground, creating area-of-effect quake. When the airborne enemy hits the ground creates a theme park effect explosion that launches enemies up into the air and take damage as well. , , , , , , , ( ): After five swing air combo and spins around, Rosalie does a multiple swings 360 degrees swing with theme park slash effects while in mid air that inflict multiple hits, and ends with spinning around slash that inflicts multiple hits, damage and spiral launches the enemies away on last hit. (This input requires Rosalie Atkinson is Level 15) Also Rosalie has a EX Attack 4; Rosalie points her key sword upward to create a storm of theme park slash effects in last 3 seconds that hits anywhere over 5 meter AoE in front of her (including airborne) to inflict multiple hits and spiral knocks/juggle the enemies up into the air. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Rosalie counterattack with her C4. Spiral launches the enemies away from her. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Rosalie turns around backwards and attacks opponent with her bold stab attack. Launches the enemies up into the air. Other function , : Double Jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Homing Balloon: Rosalie points her key sword skyward and summons a cluster of balloons in front of her, then she jumps, swings into the ground vertical to scatter all balloons across the field toward enemies in a wide spread (her vertical swing can damage nearby enemies and causes crashing knockback even from all sides). Any enemies are hit by these balloons, that balloon pop and explode with theme park effect on impact with enemies will stun and can inflict crashing knockback on juggled foes. (This skill This skill is learned from the start of Rosalie Atkinson's Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Teacup Twister: Rosalie summons four large colorful Teacup rides that spin around in four directions spiraling around her and spreading out at high speed, dealing physical damage on enemies in her path and launches the enemies up into the air until the Teacups are disappear. (This skill requires Rosalie Atkinson is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Carnival Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Rosalie stands in a ready swing position. Press and hold the button to unleashes multiple swipes at the enemy. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, it ends the attack with a spinning slash motion with theme park slash effects. (This skill requires Rosalie Atkinson is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Fireworks Storm: (chargeable) Rosalie charges and gathers a burst of magical energy, then she summons an instant to shoot a dozens of colorful firework explosions in front of her that hit and float enemies. Inflicts multiple hit several times, damage and spiral knock the enemies up the air on every hit. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Rosalie cannot be move during charging. Longer charged version she summons more fireworks that travels a vast distance over 20 meters to spiral Knock/juggle even longer with more damage. (This skill requires Rosalie Atkinson is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Stunning Star: Rosalie charges her magical energy then stamps to the ground to unleash a shockwave of explosion stars effect over a 20m area-of-effect radius, stuns all enemies when hit for 10 seconds. Similar to Arisu's Stun Impact except bigger AoE and has theme park effects. (This skill requires Rosalie Atkinson is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 26 seconds Musou Attacks (Rosalie Blast) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosalie points her key sword forward to shoot a large powerful laser beam with theme park effects at straight line in front of her. When the beam hits the enemies, inflicts multiple hits several times, damage and afterwards explodes a large AoE blast radius and launches the enemies away from the blast. Also if the beam hits the wall, obstacles or at max range, the laser beam continues to hit until it explodes with theme park effects. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Rosalie Atkinson’s Level. , (Roller Coaster Ride) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosalie appears on riding the magical roller coaster. As Rosalie rides and the tracks appear, she swings and launches the enemies up into the air. Hitting up to multiple times and inflict damage, the last two are vertical loops track that juggles the enemies in the air and the final one is downward track that slams to the ground creates a huge explosion on impact that inflicts huge damage, spiral launches the enemies away from her and the Roller Coaster Ride disappears. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosalie Atkinson is Level 10 along and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Rosalie Arcanum) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosalie swings the enemies with a flurry of powerful attacks with theme park slash effects, it can be hit up to 14 times, inflicting damage. At the last hit spiral launches the enemies away from her. Every each hit, blinking the screen in white between each strike. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosalie Atkinson is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Teacup Rush) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Rosalie appears on riding the magical teacup-based ride. As the teacup starts to spin, Rosalie performs a flurry of swings that vary in range and direction. The attack ends with a strike that knocks the closest foe away and the teacup disappears. During her Musou Attack, the path of trajectory can be controlled via directional buttons or analog stick. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosalie Atkinson is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Merry-Go Round) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Rosalie Arcanum): Rosalie appears on riding one of the horse in a magical carouse. When the carousel start to spin, Rosalie performs a flurry of swings that vary in all directions to hit all enemies in the large area several times and inflicts huge damage on enemies per hit. The attack ends with circle swing that spiral knocks the enemies away from her at last hit and the Carousel disappears. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosalie Atkinson is Level 40. (Merry-Wheel Roll) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Carousel Strike): Rosalie charges her magical energy, then she raise her key sword up horizontally to launch the enemies up the air and summon a large colorful, but powerful Ferris Wheel, then she Spins Ferris Wheel rapidly while it descends slowly. Hold the button to take aim the rolling Ferris Wheel at any direction she facing and release it while descending to launch it to the front immediately. When the rolling Ferris Wheel hits the wall or at max range, it causes huge explosion over a 10m AoE that inflicts multiple hits, massive damage per hit and spiral launches the enemies away from the blast. When any nearby enemies that caught by Rosalie's Ferris Wheel Crusher will inflict massive damage per hit spiral launches up into the air on every hit and they will stuck in the rolling Ferris Wheel Crusher even she throws until it explodes. When any enemies K.Oed will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Rosalie Atkinson is Level 50 along with Grand Finale. Burst Attack (Grand Finale) (Burst Mode required and instead of Ferris Wheel Crusher): Rosalie charges and gathers a burst of magical energy, she swings her enemies furiously with her key sword up to numerous times. Secondly, she unleashes Carnival Stance, hitting up to 20. Thirdly, follow up with Rosalie Arcanum, hitting up to 20. Then she performs a longer Firework Storm and final blow performs with jumping up into the air, then she charge enough magical energy to perform a final swing and descends immediately to create shockwaves on the ground that causes huge explosion which inflict massive damage and spiraling launches all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Rosalie’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Rosalie Atkinson is Level 50 along with Merry Wheel Roll. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Arisu Arisugawa, Rosalie Atkinson fights with a key sword. She is balanced character and good crowd control, but her attack speed is the same as Kiraha Kirihara with a little bit easier to use to keep the hit combo going, but her air combos are manageable. She attacks opponents with sweeping strikes and short jabs, and her Skill and Musou Attacks are various theme park rides consist of Teacup ride, Roller coaster, Ferris wheel, Carousel, etc. She also has very fluid movements. The most trademark Huge AoE Musou Attack is Merry-Go Round, this Ultimate Musou Attack not only dealing massive damage but also works a instant killing attack that any nearby enemies multiple hit kill, making Rosalie's Merry Wheel Roll most damage and nearly fatal Ultimate Musou Attack in the game. Although Rosalie has no down sides of either damage output, defense rating, raw speed, health or Intellect rating, but mostly is balanced character. The only drawback is little to lack Crowd Clearing attacks, meaning her C4 move and Starter Musou Attack are only crowd clearing move with her full potential right at the start of her level until she learns more for crowd clearing skills and musou attacks. like Arisu Arisugawa, the efficient way to play Rosalie Atkinson is to increasing her overall stats like increases HP, MP, Attack power, Defense power, etc. from Weapon/Armor/Accessory/Rune attributes. As such, damage increasing elements such as Slash and Certain-kill are recommended to maximize damage output for basic ground combos. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos. Magical and Wise are additional damage output for her since Rosalie's Main Stat was AGI and INT and she's mixed of Physical and Magical attack. Combining these, making Rosalie a sturdy and quite useful as the player continues to play her and effectively. Weapons Rosalie uses Bladed Key Sword as only main weapon. Fifth Weapon Acquisition Available only in Black Market and it can be bought in Wonderland Market mode for cost of 3,000,000 gold to buy or clear any stages in Chaos difficulty or higher difficulty than normal in last four stages. Exceptional Exceptional Weapon Acquisition Note: Exceptional weapon can be obtained from the defeated enemy officers on Chaos Difficulty with 0.5% drop rate or from crafting in Wonderland Market with 5 "Divine Happiness" weapons and cost 15,000,000 gold to craft. Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Balian's Sword" along with Joseph Atkinson (Unlock this character along with Simon Arc Side Story, but she is Side Story only character to play in Story Mode). Trivia *Rosalie Atkinson is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Unlike most of Alice Users, Rosalie is unique Alice User and has no fairytale motifs; she is a pinnacle of the original character (probably made by Musoulina). However, Rosalie can't take her stories away by other Alice Users, it is physically impossible for other Alice Users to open her stories (and even immune to painful feathers from Asuka Suwa and Liddell's Open Story ability), making her a unique and powerful Alice User in Eikyuu Alice Musou closer to Liddell. *Her appearance is looks similar to Lorina Lilina, except her hair color pink and different styles. *Her personality is loosely similar to Ecila from Shironeko Project despite being a childish nature. *Her movesets are inspired by Arisu and Kiraha's moves except has a power of theme park. **Also her skill attack Homing Balloon is basically based on balloon magic (Balloonra) from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance and her Musou Attacks are based on Attraction Flow from Kingdom Hearts 3. *Rosalie's victory pose in stage clear winning scene is similar to the Players' winning pose from Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2. *Rosalie Atkinson is one of the youngest character in Simon Side in her age of 12 years old compared to Lorina Lilina's age. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Simon Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Key Sword Users